sekuel i need you
by kerochoi10
Summary: changmin merindukan appanya dia mendatangi kantor appanya tapi apay yang dia lihat appanya ... / YUNJAE GS


Title : Sekuel I need you

Main cast : Jung yunho (N) 31 tahun

Jung (Kim) jaejoong (Y) 31 tahun

Jung changmin (N) 5 tahun

Author pov

"Chagi ireona"

"Lima menit lagi min masih ngantuk"

"Huh…"

Helaan nafas yang di keluarkan oleh yeoja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama jung jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap putranya jung changmin yang masih bergelut dengan selimut dan tak tahu sampai kapan. Jika begini terus, changmin akan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Arraseo berarti min udah gak mau makan masakan eomma kalau begitu eomma kasih orang lain aja" kata jaejoong

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik….

Changmin menyibak selimutnya dengan cepat dan memeluk kaki jaejoong "ANDWAE eomma min udah bangun dan sekalang min lapel. Eomma gak boleh ngasih makanan min ke olang lain"

Jaejoong tertawa lalu menggendong changmin menuju kamar mandi. "Kka kita mandi dulu ne min bau"

Setelah rapih dan tampan changmin duduk dengan manis di meja makan menunggu jaejoong menaruh sarapannya di atas meja makan. Changmin menatap hampa pada kursi yang seharusnya di duduki appanya jung yunho. Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga dia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan changmin dan jaejoong.

Changmin pernah melihat jaejoong menangis sambil menatap foto yunho. Changmin tau jika eommanya itu terlalu merindukan appanya. Tak dipungkiri juga bahwa ia juga merindukan yunho. Changmin berfikir dan telah mendapatkan rencana.

"Makanan datang" jaejoong datang dengan piring yang berisi penuh makanan untuk changmin. Changmin langsung tersenyum dan melahap habis masakan jaejoong. *piring piringnya pun habis tak bersisa dimakan changmin*

*digampar changmin pake bibir* #plaak

Back to story….

Changmin tersenyum manis saat mobil jaejoong pergi menjauhinya. Dengan cepat changmin berjalan mencari kantor ayahnya. Changmin berencana mengajak sang appa pulang ke rumah. Changmin pikir appanya yang tampan itu lupa jalan pulang.

jung corp

Author pov end

Changmin pov

Aku memasuki gedung tempat ayah ku bekerja dengan semangat. Aku membuka pintu ruangan appa dan siap memanggilnya dengan kencang seperti biasanya tapi lidah ku kelu saat melihat appa mengelap baju ahjumma jelek itu tepat di dadanya.

"Appa" lirih ku

"Changmin ? kenapa kau di sini ?" tanya appa sambil berjalan ke arah ku. Aku mundur selangkah dan menatap appa dengan mata merah ku "Belhenti di situ jung yunho-ssi"

Appa terlihat kaget hanya bisa diam menatap ku. "Aku membolos sekolah untuk menjemput mu pulang tapi apa yang kudapat ? kau sedang menyentuh wanita lain"

"JUNG CHANGMIN JAGA BICARA MU PADA APPA" kata appa dengan tegas.

Aku menatap appa dengan dingin "Bahkan kau membentak ku kurae, Kau ulus saja ahjumma jelek itu aku membencimu jung yunho-ssi"

Aku berlari meninggalkan appa dengan tenaga yang aku punya tak kuhiraukan panggilan appa yang terus memanggil ku. Bahkan lari ku makin cepat saat merasakan ada yang mengejar ku. Aku terus berlari tanpa tahu sekarang aku dimana.

Changmin pov end

Yunho pov

Tak kusangka changmin ke sini, ke kantor ku untuk menjemput ku pulang. Maafkan appa min appa terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan appa dan melupakan mu. Aku langsung mengambil jas dan kunci mobil ku lalu mengejar changmin.

Bahkan changmin memanggil nama ku bukan seharusnya appa. Hati ku terasa teriris apalagi melihat tatapan dinginnya. Oh aku sangat berterima kasih pada gen ku yang membuat changmin sangat menyeramkan jika marah.

Aku merutuk pada go ahra wanita rekan bisnis ku itu dengan sengaja membuat ku menjatuhkan minuman dan dengan tepat mengenai bajunya tepat di bagian dadanya. Aku sebagai tuan muda yang baik ya membersihkannya tanpa aku tahu changmin datang keruangan ku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada ku selanjutnya.

Yunho pov end

Jaejoong pov

Aku berjalan membuka pintu karna bel yang tak berhenti dari tadi. Saat kubuka pintu tepat pada saat changmin menubruk ku dan menangis. Aku langsung panic dan memeluknya.

"Waeyo min ? jangan bikin eomma panic seperti ini" kata ku

"Min benci appa, eomma ayo kita pelgi dali lumah ini min janji eomma gak bakalan nangis hiks… eomma ayo pelgi min benci jung yunho" kata changmin

"Astaga changmin apa yang terjadi kenapa kau menyebut nama appa mu dan bilang kau membencinya ?" tanya ku kaget. Pasalnya changmin itu paling dekat dengan yunho di bandingkan dengan ku.

"Appa megang dada ahjumma jelek itu hiks… min benci appa hiks…."

Aku merasakan emosi ku memuncak di ubun ubun ku "Changmin masuk kamar lalu tidur ne eomma masak dulu" aku menggendong changmin dan menidurkannya di kamarnya. Otak ku berputar apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya ?

Aku menekan nomor seseorang. "Kita perlu bicara sekarang juga pulang yunho-ssi"

Aku menatap changmin yang tertidur karna kelelahan menangis. Hati ku sakit melihatnya begini. Aigoo… changminnie. Aku memeluk changmin dan menepuk nepuk pantatnya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong pov end

Author pov

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati jaejoong yang sudah duduk dengan manis di ruang tamu. Yunho duduk di depan jaejoong. "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya boo yang dikatakan changmin memang benar" kata yunho

"Kau jahat yunnie kau berani memegang dada perempuan lain" kata jaejoong

"aku tak selingkuh boo kau tahu kan go ahra yeoja aneh yang mengejarku saat kita smu dia menjadi rekan bisnis ku sekarang tadi kami memang ada rapat dan dia dengan sengaja membuat ku menjatuhkan minuman dan dengan tepat mengenai bajunya tepat di bagian dadanya. Aku sebagai tuan muda yang baik ya membersihkannya tanpa aku tahu changmin datang keruangan ku" jelas yunho

"Benar yunnie ?" tanya jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk dengan pasti "Lagipula buat apa aku berselingkuh jika aku memiliki istri se-sempurna kau dan putra setampan changmin boo ?"

Wajah jaejoong langsung memerah. Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan yunho. "Asal kau tahu yunnie. Changmin sambil menangis mengajak ku pergi meninggalkan mu lagi. Bahkan dia memanggil nama mu dan bilang dia membencimu"

"Kau juga harus tahu boo, changmin bahkan memanggil ku jung yunho-ssi dan menatap ku dengan dingin" kata yunho

"Lagipula salah mu juga kau terlalu sibuk dan membuat changmin harus menjemput mu" kata jaejoong

"Kau benar mianhae" kata yunho

Jaejoong hanya memeluk yunho agar ia juga merasakan beban yang dirasakan yunho.

Changmin terbangun dan berjalan mencari eommanya. Changmin malah melihat eommanya bercanda dengan seseorang yang saat ini tengah ia benci yaitu jung yunho.

"Minnie udah bangun ayo kesini" ajak jaejoong

Bukannya menuruti eommanya changmin malah pergi tanpa menatap appanya. Jaejoong hendak mengejar changmin tapi tangannya ditahan yunho. "Biarkan aku saja kau hanya memasak yang enak untuk makan malam"

Yunho mencari changmin dan mendapati changmin yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah mereka. Yunho duduk di samping changmin. "Aigoo… appa lelah appa ingin dicium anak appa biar gak cape lagi"

Changmin hanya terdiam bahkan menolehpun tidak. Yunho menghela nafas dengan berat. "Min dengarkan appa nitu semua yang kau lihat hanya salah paham appa tak mungkin mengkhianati mu dan eomma kau bahkan tahu lebih dari orang lain betapa appa mencintai kalian"

"Kau memegang wanita lain selain eomma" kata changmin

"Min terkadang apa yang kita lihat tidak sama dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" kata yunho

"Appa aku masih marah padamu" kata changmin

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa masih marah pada appa ?"

"Appa meninggalkan aku dan eomma sendirian bahkan appa tidak menelpon ku apa appa pikir aku baik baik saja ?" tanya changmin

"Baiklah appa akan berada di samping min dan eomma. Appa tak akan sibuk lagi bagaimana jika kita berlibur bertiga ?" tanya yunho

Changmin berfikir sebentar lalu meangguk dengan semangat.

"Changmin, yunnie ayo makan" panggil jaejoong

"Jika appa menang min akan mencium appa jika appa kalah appa harus menuruti min eotte ?" tanya changmin

"Kurae ayo kita berlari siapa yang paling cepat sampai pada eomma" kata yunho

"Hana…. Dul….set…" kata yunho dan changmin yang berlari kearah jaejoong sambil tertawa. Yah semua ini hanya salah paham antara changmin dan yunho. Ini juga karna changmin terlalu merindukan dan menyayangi yunho.

END

Hahahaha…. Gaje kan ? aku udah bikin sequel nah yang minta sequel jangan lupa reviewnya. Nah aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kalian para reader ku. Aku bukannya gak mau bikin cerita berlanjut aku mau banget malah tapi aku ga tau cara nambah chapternya gini aja kalian pilih kalau aku bikin cerita berlanjut tapi bukan dalan satu gtu atau aku tetap bikin oneshoot dan terima sekuel ? buat kalian yang tau cara nambahin cerita buat jadi berchapter kasih tahu aku ya.

GAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
